


So Real

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim hears a knock at the door in his cabin while he sleeps. It wakens him. The person he sees, can't possibly be real. Or is it?</p><p>After the events of Wrath of Khan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Real

I awake from a sound coming from my door.  
  
It is a soft knock, but nothing more.  
  
My head felt heavy, my limbs worse.  
  
Every step took effort.  
  
I walked towards the door and see my glasses on the table from last night.  
  
Shattered they are now, broken like my soul.  
  
I am empty, no longer a whole person.  
  
I hear the knock again, and it is late at the moment once again.  
  
I am near the door, wondering who could it be.  
  
I hear the soft, but familiar deep voice.  
  
"Jim."  
  
My heart hammers against my chest and I press the button to let it open.  
  
It is him.  
  
Spock, well like he was on the bridge.  
  
Before....before he...  
  
"Jim, do not grieve."  
  
I try to answer him but my voice is silent. Why can't I speak?  
  
He enters my quarters, his face serious like I have always known him.  
  
Again I try to say something but I mutter not a sound.  
  
He comes near me, his eyes seem vacant. His voice now monotone.  
  
"I have been, and always shall be your friend."  
  
Hearing those words again made my throat tighten forming a lump, my tears well up. Will I ever get past this. Is this for real?"  
  
He opens his arms to me when we couldn't when the glass separated us.  
  
I hold him tight, and never wish to let go.  
  
"I love you Jim."  
  
My tears fall shamelessly down my cheeks as my heart fills with joy.  
  
Spock loves me.  
  
I try to respond back but I am mute.  
  
The man I hold in my arms feels so soft, but strong.  
  
Than slowly, I begin to feel less of that strong body next to me.  
  
Moments later, all I have in my arms is my pillow drenched in tears.  
  
My knuckles white as I grip the pillow case.  
  
He was never here.  
  
But it was so real.


End file.
